The Longest Drive Home
by PinkFireandGoldenStars
Summary: The thunder erupted in the sky and rumbled through the car. Mere seconds later, I cowered as a flash of lightning cracked in the distance, in the direction we were going. I tried to start a conversation with Natsu in the passenger seat. He just groaned and slumped further in his chair. THIS IS AN ANGST ONE-SHOT! I hold no responsibility if you cry! You have been warned!


**Hey guys! No new chapter yet, I'm sorry. But I have written this, my first angst! :( I hope it's good, I had to hold back tears while writing so, yeah, should be good. DON'T KILL ME! Also this story is slightly AU, in that the magi-mobiles are like normal cars! That's all, it's still OU just different vehicles.**

 **Disclaimer: The fabulous characters in this sad story belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima, may he live forever.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Lucy's POV**

The thunder erupted in the sky and rumbled through the car. Mere seconds later I cowered as a flash of lightning cracked in the distance, in the direction we were going. Pelting rain drove holes in the roof, at least that's what it sounded like. I tried to start a conversation with Natsu in the passenger seat. He just groaned and slumped further in his chair. I chuckled inwardly – at least this weather suited someone's mood.

I felt sorry for him but it was either the magic mobile or the train and I know he loathes the train. It was three o'clock in the afternoon but it was so dark that it could have been eight at night. Another round of thunder rolled through the sky, closely followed by another ultraviolet flash of lightening. I gripped the steering wheel tighter and started singing. It was my favourite song and it had been stuck in my head all day. Natsu groaned again and leant back. I spared a quick glance towards him and instantly felt bad for making him do this. It was true that he had chosen the job but when I had told him that we would have to drive there he instantly changed his mind. Unfortunately he had already gotten it checked off by Mira, he had forgotten in his state of panic. Now that we had completed the job we were on the way home. We left Happy at the guild because he wanted to stay and talk to Carla. He would probably be so bored right now, I could just imagine him flying straight into my chest as soon as I entered the guild.

I slowly lowered my foot, increasing the speed. I could feel more of my magic being sucked out by the SE Plug. Rain streamed down the windscreen in torrents. Another electricity charged lightning bolt flashed, making me flinch. The car in front of me was sending up so much road water I could only just see. Their tail lights started to veer right so I followed. Apparently I turned too hard because I couldn't see them anymore. Suddenly there was a tree two metres in front of me. I slammed on the brakes but I was too late. Natsu's head hit the dashboard and his forehead began to bleed. I bounced off the steering wheel, groaning with the sudden pain sparking throughout my body. I knew my eyes were open but I could only see a black tunnel with a tiny pinpoint of colour at the end, pink. There was a harsh ringing in my ears but I could faintly hear my name being called, though it sounded far away. Natsu. The last thing I felt was a harsh tugging on my wrist.

Then it all went black.

 **Natsu's POV**

This was the longest drive home EVER! Ugh! It sucks, I want to stop! Unfortunately I can't sleep on Lucy's lap as she is the one driving! It's not fair! And Happy isn't even here so there is NO one to make me feel better. Ugh!

I guess Lucy was trying to be nice because it was either this or the train and I refuse to go on the train. I can deal with a car but a train, NEVER! This is one of the reasons why I lo-NO-like Luce. Damn thoughts, don't go there! If we were with the whole team we would have been forced to ride the train but Lucy offered to drive. She is so nice to me! Except when she Lucy-kicks me out of her bed. THAT isn't fun.

I suddenly felt worse, Luce must be speeding up I guess. She should be careful that she doesn't use up all her magic. Gees that would suck. I can barely register the sound of the rain pounding on the roof of the car as my stomach churns in my gut. UGH! I briefly registered a bright light, figuring it must be lightning. I slumped over and leaned my head against the window, trying to cool my sweating head against the wet glass.

Suddenly I felt the car turn right and then I heard the squeal of the brakes as Lucy stepped on them. A huge collision launched me forward and I hit my head on the dash. I felt a warm sticky liquid trailing down my face, recognising it as blood instantly, my thoughts fully coherent as the car was no longer moving. I looked up to see the front of the car wrapped around the tree. I quickly turned to look at Lucy as I heard a pained groan. She was slumped over the wheel, her head lolling over, and her beautiful blonde hair quickly being dyed red from her blood. Her side was flush against the door and her arm was in a weird position. Her eyes were glassy and blank, staring into nothingness.  
"LUCY! LUCY! WAKE UP! Come on Luce, get up, we have to get back to the guild!" I screamed.  
She didn't respond as her eyes slowly slid shut, her breathing growing ragged. I noticed the SE plug was still on her wrist so I tugged at it until I managed to wrench it off. Her eyes were fully closed now. I started screaming again.  
"Luce, no, Luce! Wake up, don't go to sleep, don't leave me here. Luce come on, we have to get back to the guild we have to-Happy's waiting for us. LUCY, PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

The whole time I was screaming at her she didn't move.

I tickled her side, she didn't even flinch.

I told her that I was eating all her food, she didn't yell at me.

I told her that Happy called her fat again, she didn't glare at me.

I told her I loved her, that I needed her, she didn't even bat an eyelid. She couldn't, they were sealed shut.

She was getting cold. I couldn't remember ever feeling so scared in my life. I looked around to see where we were and I realised that we were just above Magnolia. I could walk to the guild!

I knelt down and picked her up, cradling her limp form in my arms.  
"Come on Luce, we'll get you to Wendy and then she'll heal you and you'll be fine and we'll go on a job tomorrow and you'll yell at me for turning up at your house again and then we'll just laugh and then I'll tell you that I love you and you'll say it back, right?! You'll say it back won't you Luce, because you'll be fine and everything will go back to how it was and this will just be another mission and you won't be, you won't be d-, you won't di-. You'll be fine!"

I rambled on and on to her as if she could hear me, walking to the guild the whole way. I noticed her side was bleeding as well as her head and arm. She was covered in the red liquid and it stung my nostrils. I never really liked the smell of blood but Lucy's blood smelt disgusting, just like her tears. I nuzzled my forehead against hers, mixing our blood, she was still a little warm, but getting cold quickly. I only noticed I had been crying when her face had tears on it as I straightened up.

I kept walking, my feet blindly leading me to the guild. Suddenly I stopped. I looked up and saw the guild. I smiled wearily and kicked open the doors. Everyone kept going about their business but when I yelled for Wendy instead of joyfully screaming, "WE'RE BACK!", everyone turned to look at us, their faces wide in shock and horror as they saw my bloody head and Lucy's limp, blood soaked body in my arms.

Wendy came running up as well as Erza, Gray, Happy, Carla, Juvia, Levy and Mira. I noticed Lisanna came running out of the kitchen too. I inwardly smiled as I realised two of my favourite people were close friends.

I turned my attention back to everyone else to see Wendy holding back tears as she looked Lucy over, Lisanna, Mira, Levy and Happy openly crying. Erza was putting a supportive hand on Wendy's shoulder and blinking furiously. Carla was doing the same as well as trying to console Happy. Gray was consoling Juvia and also blinking furiously and looking between Lucy and me. He stared at Lucy with a very sad look in his eyes and he looked at me with pity.

Gramps then stepped forward and called for me to follow him as he led us to the infirmary. I still carried Lucy, just behind Gramps, my feet dragging on the floor from exhaustion. Wendy was giving herself a little pep talk and I inwardly grinned at her determination. Everyone else trailed behind and we started picking up more people. Those people included Cana, Gajeel, Jet, Droy, Romeo, Elfman, even Laxus and a few others. I even noticed Loke popping up in a gold cloud. When Gramps turned to let us in, he saw everyone and frowned.  
"Only Natsu, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Mira, Erza and Gray. Everyone else stay out of here!" he bellowed.

Everyone grumbled but quickly retreated. Romeo gave a Wendy a pat on the back before leaving, Gajeel led a crying Levy away, and Juvia just stood there until Lisanna came and took her back over to the bar where they cried for a bit. Cana joined them soon after, dragging an extra-large barrel with her. Again I inwardly smiled at our guild.

I walked into the infirmary and gently placed Lucy on the bed where everyone seemed to be. I tried to look at her but found I just couldn't, it was too hard. Instead I went over to a wash basin and began washing the blood off my face and tending to the cut on my forehead. Wendy rushed over and asked if I quickly wanted her to heal me. I just told her to go over to Lucy and don't worry about me.  
"I'm fine, it's not that deep. Besides Lucy needs you, just focus on her."  
She frowned as she and I both knew that my cut was quite deep, but she did as I asked anyway. Mira came over a little after and started fixing up my wound. I thanked her and she left to go stand with everyone else again. I stayed where I was and watched Wendy heal Luce.

Wendy had been at it for about half an hour before she stopped. Gramps asked if she was okay as she looked pretty tired. I rushed over to Lucy and saw that all her wounds were healed and her breathing was steady but light. I turned to Wendy and hugged her and she hugged me back. When she pulled away though she looked at me sadly.  
"I'm sorry Natsu, she is in a coma. She won't wake up for a while."  
She looked so sad and as she spoke she barely whispered. I leaned down to look her in the eyes and I smiled widely.  
"What are you talking about? She's alive isn't she?! Without you Wendy she could have di-not made it. Thanks a billion!"  
She looked up and smiled shyly. She then asked everyone to leave and they did. Except Happy and I. Happy asked Wendy if we could stay, I didn't even bother. I knew she would let us and if she didn't then I wouldn't be leaving anyway.

I sat down next to her bed as Happy curled up by her side. I just watched her. She was completely still, the only movement she made was her chest rising and falling as she breathed. Every so often her breath would catch making me start but then she would be fine. I silently cursed her for continually making me worry.

 **Timeskip**

It has been almost a week and Lucy hasn't made any improvement. It's not fair, I want her to wake up, I want to get lost in her deep brown eyes, I want to see her smile that could light up the world, I want to hear her tinkling laugh. I just want to hear her sweet voice. I sigh as I lay my head near her hand, inhaling and breathing in her sweet scent, lulling myself to sleep.

 **Lucy's POV**

It was dark, everything was dark. And silent. I had no idea how long I had been like this but it felt like months. I doubt it was but that's what it felt like. My limbs were heavy and sore, every breath was hard but I noticed it gradually got a bit better. Maybe Wendy was healing me. I longed to see and hear my nakama, especially Natsu. I needed to make sure he was alright. I could walk around in here and talk with my mind, which is so weird. There was no point though, there was nothing here. I wanted to move my body, I wanted to talk with my mouth. It was so hard being stuck in this nothingness, I hated it.

As I was thinking I saw a bright light, just a point. It was the first light I had seen in ages. I tried to move towards it and found it got a little closer. I grinned and sprinted towards the light. It grew bigger and bigger but then I tripped. The light started being absorbed by the dark once again. I could hear a voice suddenly. Tears sprang to my eyes as I heard it. It was my mother, did this mean I was dead?  
"Lucy darling. I miss you terribly but you have a life you need to live. Get up dear, and run, run like you have never run in your life. See your friends, see your love and we will meet again when it is your time. I love you darling!"  
I smiled as I got back up and began sprinting again.  
"I love you too Mama."

I did what she said, I ran and ran. Faster and faster I flew as the light got closer and bigger. Suddenly it was overwhelmingly bright but I pushed through the light, squinting. I burst through with a gasp and my eyes flew open.

I was lying in a bed, not my bed, a bed in the guild's infirmary I think. I blinked, my eyes adjusting to the brightness after so long in the dark. I looked to my right and saw a calendar with the days crossed off, brilliant. It had only been six days. That's good. I felt something nuzzling my right side and saw a tuft of blue hair.  
"Psst, Happy! Wake up!" I whisper shouted.

He sat up groggily and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. Aw, he was so cute! He turned and looked at me and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head.  
"LUUUUSHHEEEE!" he screamed.  
"SHH! Happy be quiet!" I hissed. He hung his head sheepishly and I giggled. I attempted to lift my arms up to hug him. _Attempted_ being the key word. I noticed my left hand was being very tightly held on to and I tilted my head that way to see a sleeping Natsu clutching my hand and mumbling my name. I blushed and smiled thinking how cute he was when he slept. I leant over and gently tugged on his fingers to try and pry them off my hand. Suddenly his eyes snapped open, his hand flying onto mine, and I froze, our hands fully intertwined. He looked at our hands and saw my pink guild mark, his eyes widening and shining with delight. His eyes travelled up my arm to see my face leaning down near his. He blushed lightly at the proximity, like me, and smiled the biggest smile I had seen in a long time.

He swiftly tackled me into a warm embrace, grinning away like an idiot.  
"LUCY! YOU'RE AWAKE!"

I laughed and hugged him back, remembering my mother's words. _"…back to your love"_. I blushed further, fairly sure I now looked like a tomato. Natsu let go and leaned away from me. He looked around quickly, only to find Happy gone. He grinned mischievously and, still holding onto my upper arms, crashed his lips onto mine.

My eyes widened in shock but then quickly slid closed and reciprocated the kiss. It was warm and soft and everything I imagined it would be, only a hundred times better. Natsu broke the kiss and bumped our foreheads together. He smiled so gently I thought I would cry, and then I actually did cry when he spoke.  
"Lucy don't ever do that again! You scared the crap out of me! I thought you were de-I thought you were gone. I can't go through that again. You are my everything, Luce. You are the most beautiful person in the world with your deep brown eyes that I am always getting lost in and your smile that could light up Magnolia.

"I love you hair and your voice, doesn't matter if you're yelling at me. I think you're cute when you're mad and gorgeous all the time. Your scent drives me crazy whenever I'm around you and I have been wanting to kiss you for ages now.

"I sneak into your bed at night because I can't stand to be away from you and whenever one of those pervs around town try to hit on you I feel like smashing their faces into the ground. I hate it when you cry, I want to always be the one you come to when you're upset.

"You are the most amazing person in the world Lucy Heartfilia and I am head-over-heels in love with you. Unfortunately it took you being in a coma for a week for me to realise, though I knew all the other stuff when I met you. So yeah, I love you Luce!"

Natsu's confession brought me to tears as I hurriedly kissed him again and wrapped my arms around him as I broke away.  
"I love you too baka, always have, always will!"

As we smiled and gazed into each other's eyes, there was a collective "AWW!" We slowly turned to see the entire guild in the infirmary. Our faces turned so red I thought it would be permanent. Cana was collecting money from bets, Mira, Lisanna and Gray were high-fiving and Happy flew up into the air, taking a huge breath before yelling,

"THEY LIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE EACH OTHER!"

Everyone laughed and Natsu smiled at me as he replied.  
"We sure do little buddy!"

I smiled back and then laughed with the rest of my friends. Yep this was my guild. Loud, obnoxious, hilarious and extremely loyal and caring. It felt as if none of it had ever happened, though I did get the man of my dreams.

 **YAY! My first confession! I hope you all like it, please review! If any of you picked up on my double meaning with the "I can't go through that again", well done! If you did tell me in the review or if you want clarification. I won't put it here as I want no spoilers for people not there yet! So I kinda changed a bit of this to make it more realistic and when editing I found some *cough* grammatical errors *cough* but no longer! So, I hope you enjoyed the updated version and if this is the first time that you have read this, that you liked it! THANK YOU! Also check out my other stuff, I'm a little slow at updating. Okay, very slow, but I will try to get better. BYE!**


End file.
